The present invention relates to traction devices for tires and particularly to an improved attachment means which is quickly releasable for removing a traction device.
Recent model automobiles are characterized by reduced clearance in fender wells making the use of conventional tire chains difficult or impossible. Furthermore, tires are not constant in shape but flex to a considerable extent, especially when bearing the weight of a vehicle. Lightweight cable chains are desirable but even these are apt to rub on the sides of the fender wells resulting in damage to the vehicle and the tire particularly because of chain looseness. Thus, it is of importance to secure the chains as tightly as possible to a tire for avoiding slack in both the radial and lateral directions. Since proper tightness is dependent upon proper installation, it is also useful to enhance the ease with which chains can be tightened and subsequently removed.
Conventional tire chain fastening means are somewhat cumbersome and frequently contribute to the bulk and looseness of tire chains rather than solving these problems. Chains are usually attached to a tire only with considerable difficulty and are disengaged in a manner likely to be awkward and unpleasant because of moisture and road grime accumulated on the chains and tires.